Simply Rain
by xxXX1trueloveXXxx
Summary: My friend asked for a fic about rain and emotions for our Forks Road Trip soon. I have always love how blunt and open Jacob is. His relationships with the other characters just give me feels. So this is a few days after Bella's transformation from his point of view of Bella and Nessie experiencing rain for the first time. In a way, he does too as rain is never just simply rain.


Hard to imagine, but this is my first Fanfic in Twilight. I am headed on a Forks Road Trip soon and am inspired by my friend's rainy weather. When I was editing to post it started raining here too so I will take it all as a fate type thing. As always it is not been read by a beta, unless you count me rereading it for a whole day lol

As for non-ownership. I own nothing. Like seriously even the last line is from Hermione as I am showing my younger cousin Harry Potter for the first time.

* * *

**Simply Rain**

**Jacob's POV**

It was a third day of average activities because no one had given birth, died, been born, or born again. Honestly that last one was still a bit confusing, but the kind of confusing that I'd rather live with than learn about. It was late afternoon, not that the cloud cover made it obvious in Forks. My wolf senses told me it was around the time that Bella and Edward would be back from their hunt. Nessie and I waited for her parents to get home, savoring the peace together. She was cradled safely in my arms as she drank her bottle. Nessie's weight in my arms was familiar and new as was the feeling of contented stillness that surrounded the Cullen's living room. I couldn't help but smile at her when she innocently met my eyes.

Both her and Bella being newborns meant that they were hungrier more often than the others. This meant food and bottles for Nessie and more hunts for Bella with Edward watching out for her. I guess that was good. He would make sure Bella wouldn't kill someone by accident. I frowned at the idea that that had become my standard of okay. Not that no one had been hurt, but that no one had died. The nuances of vampire life were ranged from slightly disturbing to frankly downright disgusting. Excluding Nessie. Nessie couldn't be disgusting. I really didn't like giving her a bottle, watching her happily sucking away at it with the distinct smell of blood. It should have dipped her into the disgusting category. It wasn't gross though. Not like it was when Bella was 'feeding' in the last few days of her pregnancy. It should have been. I knew that. Maybe that was part of imprinting…

Carlisle moved into the room, breaking me from my thoughts. I felt myself frown more as he broke our peaceful silence. He was making notes as usual in 'Nessie's notebook'. It was the notebook that he always recorded her growth and eating habits in.

"We need to measure her again once she is done." He motioned to the bottle with his pen.

I nodded in reply unable to take my eyes away from Nessie whenever she was looking right at me. She was just finishing up the bottle. I wanted to catch her before she started sucking air out of it. It gave her hiccups once that either hurt, scared, or annoyed her for an hour which led to her crying in my arms for the first time. Nessie crying in my arms was an experience no one wanted to relive. The memory instinctively caused me to hold her a bit tighter, pulling her slightly cooler form into my warm one. She responded with one of her chirpy cooing sounds instantly pulling a smile from me again. All three of us settled into a tense sort of anxious that came with her measuring times.

"Hey ćhóʔ ćhoʔ, ready to stretch out all big and tall for us again?" I asked taking the bottle from her gently. She let it go with a pop from her cute puffy cheeks and grinned. Her noises reminded me of the birds that nested outside my garage. The nickname I had given her was Quileute for wren, and the fact that only I understood it made it even more special between us. It would be something just for us. My ćhóʔ ćhoʔ and me.

A movement caught her attention making her startle in my arms. Her eyes were wide with fear. I took a step back, my hands covering her protectively, ready to defend her from…well, anything really. Nothing was there though. She was simply staring outside the sliding glass doors that overlooked the river in horror. I didn't see anything alarming so strained my ears to hear what might have set her off.

Nothing.

She jumped again squeaking in surprise as a raindrop hit the window. I couldn't help the bark sounding laugh that ripped out of me causing her and Carlisle to jump. He was suddenly beside me; his eyebrows pulled together.

"Enlighten me?" he quizzed, "What has she done now?"

"The rain. I guess she has never seen a raindrop hit the window before. It surprised her but living in Forks she's gonna have to get used to it fast." I shifted her to see the three big drops that had hit the window by now, pointing them out to her. She stared in awe. There really was no other emotion to explain it. Her eyes were wide, and her lips were forming a perfect little o. It was adorable. It didn't last long though as she grinned at the sudden sight of her parents bursting from the forest and landing gracefully on this side of the river.

"Precisely on time as expect -" Carlisle comment was cut off with a questioning look at Bella.

I looked back to find Bella and Edward standing vampirically still like statues. Bella was paused in the middle of a step and Edward turned facing her with his arms outstretched toward her. Both looked shocked or a scared kind of surprise.

I was learning to read vampire reactions better every day. Edward asked her something making a small placating motion. After a beat she whipped around to her right and looked upward almost faster than my eyes could track. We were all watching silently now, anticipating an answer to the strange scene.

Another raindrop hit the window making Nessie jump and stealing all her focus again. Followed by Bella, now staring at her arm in front of her. I sat Nessie up and pulled her close to comfort her. Her scent tickled my nose as I buried my face in her hair speaking softly, "Looks like you and your mom are discovering rain together."

The idea sent both a thrill and pained sadness through me. A thrill at Nessie's reactions to something new that to me was just a fact. Forks is rainy, and this is what happens when it starts to rain…again. Sadness though about Bella also discovering rain because she was different now. She was a vampire.

I never had really thought about it before, but her body's experiences would be new. She would experience things differently now, simple things like rain. The rain began to pick up steadily. She was beaming towards the sky. It was an odd contrast to see her elated about being caught in the rain. As a human she would have hated it. Bella would be shivering and ducking her head as if the motion would duck her out of the rain. Now she was catching them on her arms and in her hands, almost dancing her way up across the lawn with a smile I had never seen before. It was like something else had happened besides discovering the feeling of rain as a vampire. Edward was following close behind her.

Nessie chuckled musically as Carlisle opened the sliding doors. The rain was hitting us, cold and crisp as always. Before I realized what I was doing I had started walking towards Bella and Edward. Nessie and I were halfway across the lawn when we met them. Nessie was smiling at Bella while they held out their arms for each other. I let her go willingly and felt Bella with Nessie pass me to go inside.

For some reason I couldn't stop looking at the rain as it hit my empty hands. Heavy like all the worries I had been carrying around for days now. It was like the rain filling my hands up with even more problems. The drops felt icy as they hit my skin. Not painful though like the ice of a vampire's touch. A misty steam had started to rise off me as it usually did due to the temperature difference between me at the raindrops. The drops were clear. Perfectly clean and clear. Then they weren't as the dirt from running on my hands as a wolf turned it muddy. The muddy drop would build up until it was big enough to roll off my hand and hit the ground. The path it left was like the rain now. Clean and clear.

_The rain was washing away the wolf._

The thought was impossible, but I felt my hackles rise regardless. I glared up at the sky as the next drop fell into my hand. I could tell was going to storm. The clouds were growing darker. The wind was just lightly pulling to the left, but it promised to pick up soon. The smell of wet that was old living in the trees and wet that was yet to come hung heavy in the air. I could feel the storm that would come before it was here. Everything was suddenly assaulting my extra wolf senses. I felt dazed and alert all at once. The warring feelings of a wolf and a man delicately balanced within me. It was comforting somehow. A completely different kind of peaceful compared to earlier that had me smiling wryly.

_Now I'm just a man smiling like an idiot in the rain that's gonna hear about smelling like wet dog later._

As if on cue, the stinging smell of Edward hit me. I looked down at him, hearing that everyone else was inside the house now. He looked at me in a way that seemed almost concerned. Nothing around seemed concerning. Except, maybe our whole situation. For a brief moment I had had a break from worrying about…honestly, to many things. Not the same things that I would have worried about on a day to day basis a year ago like passing an English test. I guess being a supernatural creature gave you supernatural problems. They sunk into me again. Somehow they seemed lighter though…

The rain made it different. The rain was different. Edward was still looking at me, but less concern. More like a sad mutual understanding had been reached between us. I guess since he could hear my thoughts, we had reached one.

Before I could stop my mouth the words were out though I already knew the answer, "It's all gonna be different now, isn't it?"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Comments and prompts to help me write better are always welcome!


End file.
